


In the Quiet Night

by callay



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it’s only in shadows and quiet sounds, he’s seeing a side of Esca that’s normally hidden, a side that’s vulnerable, needy, human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Totally movie-verse!

Marcus opens his eyes with a start, certain that they are being set upon by brigands. He doesn’t know what woke him, just that something is off. Despite his pounding heart, he keeps his movements precise and silent as he grips his dagger and sits up slowly. But peering into the dark British forest around him, he sees nothing out of place. The air is warm and quiet, without even a breeze.

Slowly, Marcus lies back down. Esca is standing watch not far from him, leaning against a tree and gazing away into the dark. Surely, if there were any danger, Esca would be aware. Marcus starts to relax.

Except then he hears it again – the same sound that woke him. A soft but distinct rustle, like the movement of fabric or the brush of skin on skin. His eyes are still on Esca and in a heartbeat he puts it together: the tension in Esca’s back, the way he’s curved in on himself, head down, his arm working rhythmically in front of him.

Marcus flushes hotly as he realizes what Esca is doing, shame and excitement washing over him. He knows he’s seeing something Esca would never want him to see. Despite the skitter jump of his heart, he forces himself to breathe calmly, deeply, the breaths of a man still asleep. He doesn’t know what Esca would do if he realized he was being observed.

If only he could sleep again, and forget this in the morning. But even when he closes his eyes, he still _hears_ Esca, the soft slip of skin on skin. In the silence of the night he can even hear Esca’s quiet but strained breaths.

The night air feels tense with sex, and against his will Marcus feels himself hardening. The twisted intimacy of the situation makes his heart race. Even if it’s only in shadows and quiet sounds, he’s seeing a side of Esca that’s normally hidden, a side that’s vulnerable, needy, human.

Marcus knows he shouldn’t react this way. He should leave Esca to his business and go back to sleep. Or he should roll over, clear his throat, even make a joke so that Esca knows he’s awake. But he can’t do either, can only lie there frozen, struggling to breathe evenly, cock straining against his trousers.

It’s pointless to keep his eyes closed because he just keeps picturing Esca’s long fingers wrapped around his cock. So he opens them again. Esca’s moving faster now, hips pushing up into every stroke. Marcus can see the tension in every line of Esca’s body, feels it echoed in his own. As quietly as he can, he presses the heel of his hand hard against his cock. He wants to calm it, shut down the need building in his belly, but it’s no good. His hips hitch up in unison with Esca’s.

Marcus has always found Esca attractive. But given Esca’s anger towards him, given the other distractions of Marcus’s life, he never allowed himself anything more than the occasional spark of desire, quickly pushed away. But, as much as he might wish it, there’s no escape now. His body is ablaze with desire.

Knowing it’s risky but too far gone to care, Marcus shoves a hand into his trousers and grips his cock. It’s a blessed relief to touch himself, and he tries to move slowly and quietly, dragging his hand along his cock. He bites down on a gasp as he strokes himself, eyes still locked on Esca –

Who freezes suddenly.

Marcus’s heart skips a beat as Esca turns to look directly at him. Hot with shame, Marcus pulls his hand out of his trousers and fists it in the bedroll. Esca carefully looks him up and down and Marcus is excruciatingly aware that his erection is still visible.

Of course, so is Esca’s. He still has a hand wrapped loosely around his cock. Marcus can’t help looking. Esca’s pale hand and flushed cock stand out in the darkness.

“You like that?” asks Esca quietly. There’s a thrum of something in his voice but Marcus can’t tell if it’s anger or arousal. As usual Esca’s face gives nothing away.

Marcus swallows. His whole body knows the answer to Esca’s question, but no words come to his lips.

He feels Esca’s eyes linger below his waist. It doesn’t matter if Esca’s look is disgust or desire – the simple fact of it makes Marcus’s breath come faster.

Esca’s gaze flicks to Marcus’s face, which is flushed and hot, and then he’s walking closer. He moves gracefully through the dark like a ghost, but when he stops and kneels beside Marcus, Marcus can feel acutely the physical presence of him.

In silence, Esca moves to straddle Marcus, knees on either side of Marcus’s thighs. Marcus can feel the warmth of Esca’s body even though they’re not actually touching. Esca’s cock bobs naked between them, long and slender, and Marcus’s hips twitch up helplessly towards it.

Esca breathes out something that might have been a whispered sentence, but Marcus can’t hear it over the rush of blood in his ears, and it doesn’t even matter because Esca is touching him. His fingers dip under Marcus’s trousers, pull them down, and close hot around his cock.

Marcus can’t help letting out a broken groan, overly loud in the still air. Compared to his own furtive touch earlier, Esca’s hand is sure, making long, slow strokes that tighten just below the head. It feels unbearably good.

Hands shaking, Marcus reaches for Esca. Esca’s cock feels heavy in his hand. The angle is awkward, but Marcus strokes as best he can, twisting his wrist as he goes. Esca’s skin is silken.

Esca’s face is still closed, tight, mouth a determined line. But his eyes are sharp and bright with hunger. And when Marcus moves his hand just right, Esca’s breath catches and he squeezes his eyes shut for just a moment. 

Marcus lays his left hand on Esca’s thigh, feels the way it tenses as Esca rocks into Marcus’s grip. Marcus is moving too, both of them canting their hips towards each other, hands moving in counterpoint. The only noise is their harsh breaths and the doubled sound of skin on skin.

Marcus feels pleasure building under his skin in slow waves. Rather than satisfy, each wave just makes him feel Esca’s touch more intensely, just makes him want more. Moving his hand from Esca’s thigh, he clutches his ass, slipping his hand under his trousers to touch bare skin.

“Ah,” gasps Esca aloud, hips stuttering out of rhythm. Pleased, Marcus squeezes the narrow curve of Esca’s ass and Esca’s cock in unison. Esca closes his eyes and fucks Marcus’s fist in earnest, supporting himself above Marcus with one hand. Marcus mirrors his jerking thrusts, heart in his throat.

Their only point of contact is still their hands, and Marcus wants more, needs more. He moves his left hand up to Esca’s hip, slender and perfect under his hand, and pulls Esca closer. Their forearms knock into each other and their cocks, for one glorious moment, brush together.

Esca hisses and shifts back, but just enough that they can keep stroking in rhythm, still close enough that they can nudge their cocks together with every thrust. It’s not the feeling of it, more warm skin against his overheated cock, that makes Marcus breathless. It’s the sight of it, the swollen head of Esca’s cock rubbing against his, moonlight catching on a streak of precome trailing between them. And mostly it’s the thought of it, that he’s sharing this with Esca, his beautiful Esca who he never let himself want before.

Except he’s wanted him from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Finally the rhythm of Esca’s hand on him is too much. Groaning aloud, Marcus starts to come. It feels like it takes a long time, pleasure crashing inside him, seed spilling over Esca’s hand and his own abdomen.

When Marcus comes back to himself, he realizes his grip on Esca’s cock has loosened. Esca, eyes bright, pushes Marcus’s hand aside and takes himself in hand. His fingers are slick with Marcus’s come and he strokes himself quickly, hips twitching erratically. In a few heartbearts he shudders and comes as well, biting his lip.

For a moment they sit still, catching their breath. Around them, the night is quiet again.

Eventually Esca stands up, turns away.

“Esca,” says Marcus hoarsely. But he doesn’t know what to say after that.

“Get some rest,” says Esca, looking back at him. And just for a moment, Marcus sees him smile, sees fondness in his eyes.

Part of Marcus wants to get up and pull Esca close, kiss his serious face. But he knows they’ll have time for that later. So for the moment he lets himself slip into a satiated sleep as Esca keeps watch.


End file.
